<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Days pt. 5 by Ghostery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247996">Early Days pt. 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery'>Ghostery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim + Tilly Friendship [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Developing Friendships, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Group projects don't have to be bad.<br/>Fictober prompt 30. “just say it”<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Sylvia Tilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim + Tilly Friendship [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Days pt. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that day in the combat sim, Jim looked at Tilly differently. Sure, she wasn’t like most of the cadets around them, but that didn’t mean she was any less worthy of a place at the Academy. There was more to her than met the eye. She could be just as capable or more so than her peers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d wondered what had been behind the decision to allow her to join the Academy. Now he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re going to say, just say it.” Tilly said, the next time they worked together on the next phase of the group project. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>